All in the name of love
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: One-shot! Light BDSM and no this is not G!p sorry ya'll. Fluff at the end.


**Alright you perverts there is not enough BDSM related stories as far as I can tell BUT I will rectify this!**

 **This one is a little light to what I have in mind, but this is more a PSA and it's fluffy at the end for those that like my fluff aparently hehe.**

 **Enjoy my dearies!**

* * *

There has to be something said about people that need added zest into their sex life. Most are fine with boring old vanilla, wham bam thank you ma'am, but then there are those that just need extra stimulants. Not supplements, though food seems to be something people tend to add into this. No, the most they would use that were edible was most likely ice for when they did temperature play.

No, they liked leather. Be it black or red or blue, the color doesn't matter. They loved leather. The feel of it on their skin and the visual of it against the others body. Well mostly the look of it on one of their bodies. The black leather was startling against her snow white skin.

Teal eyes roam over the bare body in front of her. Thick leather cuffs around her wrists held her arms above her from where a chain links to the ceiling. Her knees on the bed and leather cuffs were around them too with a bar in the middle to keep her legs open. To top it off there was a light blue gag in her mouth with black leather wrapping around her neck and head to keep it there. Her hair braided and hanging down her back, easy to grip onto if she so pleased.

"You look so sexy snowflake," Anna purrs as she strokes a hand over the woman's cheekbone, her fingers grazing the leather. Ice blue eyes sparkled before slowly turning misty and the colour turns a deep navy as lust sets in.

"Time for inspection hmm?" Anna smiles and lets her hands glide over the others body. Down toned abs, over curvy hips and then gripping a plump ass. Anna purrs at the slight jump of the woman in front of her.

"Everything here is mine," she growls softly and Elsa nods slowly. She then jumps and lets out a muffled moan as Anna cups her already wet sex. The redhead smiles as she feels trimmed white pubic hair tickle her palm.

"Especially this, it's mine all mine," she purrs and looks down. Her eyes sparkle at seeing the heart shape of the hair.

"Good girl," Anna smiles and places a kiss on the gag making the blonde whimper softly.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't be a needy kitten now, I don't want to have to punish you now do I?" Anna tsks and she can see the apology in those blue eyes. Her fingers trail along snow white sides and feel the skin shiver and rise from the feather light touch. Anna smiles and just like that all contact breaks as she moves away from the bed. Blue eyes follow her.

Anna moves behind the blonde and she can see Elsa's muscles tense slightly in anticipation. She smiles and the sound of skin on skin rings through the room. Elsa jerks and moans around the gag as a faint red mark forms on her ass cheek. Subsequent slaps follow and soon Elsa is panting as her ass burns red with hand prints. Her legs are shaking slightly and her arms too.

"You like being spanked don't you snowflake?" Anna purrs into Elsa's ear before licking the outer rim of the cartilage. Elsa's breathe hitches.

"You like when I touch you kitten?" She purrs and strokes her hands over the woman's back. Elsa nods slightly, but eagerly. Anna smiles and moves her hands back down her sides and around to rub at Elsa's thighs. She kneads the flesh there and takes care not to actually touch where the older woman wanted her most.

Anna purrs as she grinds herself into Elsa's ass. Her hands grip her hips and pull her back slightly so that she's leaning forward slightly, as much as her bound arms would allow her that is. Elsa mewls and huffs around the gag as her arms pull tighter. She can feel her muscles quiver from the strain.

"You're always in such perfect control," Anna says as she twirls the platinum braid in her hand.

"Everyone just loves you Miss Perfect," she almost hisses as she grips the braid. Elsa gasps as she feels the slight tug. Her favourite part was coming.

"What if they saw you now? All bound and gagged like this? See you for the pervert you really are?" Anna growls and tugs the braid making Elsa's head jerk back.

"Have them see that I hold this power of you? See that I am in control? Me? The stupid little wall flower that's too clumsy and kind for her own good?" Anna huffs as she brings her mouth closer to Elsa's ear.

"I hear them talking and I hear what they say about you too. How they would like to fuck you over their desks and shit," Anna growls as her free hand's nails digs into her hip.

"Fuck them, you're mine Miss Perfect," Anna lets out a dark chuckle.

"You're my slutty kitty," she purrs before letting her teeth sink into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa gasps and the gag muffles her scream. Pleasure shoots up her spin and down to her toes. She tugs at her cuffs slightly and Anna smiles.

Anna moves away making Elsa whimper at the loss of touch. Elsa is made to watch as the girl takes a seat on a very comfortable chair in the corner of the room. She picks up a folder and opens it up. Blue eyes watch as the redhead does some work. Every now and then Anna would take a sip of some wine or take a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

Elsa's body hums from the touching it had received and it craves for more as she's just left strung up and exposed for a good half hour before Anna finishes up her work and heads back to the bed. The promise of the activities continuing renews her eagerness and she perks up. She was prepared to beg for a release.

"I think you've waited long enough Snowflake," Anna smiles. She moves around the blonde and Elsa looks down as her head pops out between her legs. Freckled hands stroke over snow white thighs. She pulls a pillow closer so her head is propped up. She can feel the heat waving off of the woman's core.

Elsa throws her head back as Anna's tongue swirls around her clit. She moans around the gag and grips the chain that held her cuffs. She would cum just from that but Anna had trained her not to cum unless told so.

Anna purrs as she swirls her tongue around the encouraged clit of the blonde before letting it slip down to swirl around her entrance. Her tongue doesn't delve into those velvety folds just yet. She licks up and down between the clit and entrance. Teasing, tasting, enjoying.

Elsa starts to pant around the gag. Alternating between her mouth and nose. She resists the urge to grin into that tongue and force it inside her. She knew to wait. She would be a good kitten.

Anna eventually takes pity on the twitching woman and slowly slips her tongue into her. As she does this she looks up to the woman above her. Elsa's eyes a closed as her chest heaved. She was so beautiful and Anna felt blessed to be this goddess's special someone.

Elsa moans at the feeling of Anna's tongue finally slipping inside of her. Her eyes open and she looks down to the redhead between her legs. Stunning teal stares back at dazzling blue. How had Elsa been so lucky to find this gem amongst the rocks in the world? What had she done to deserve this perfect goddess?

Anna lets her tongue lick over Elsa's walls slowly. Enjoying the musky taste that drove her wild. That taste mixed with the chocolate she had was the perfect combination and she would kill to taste it every day.

Anna begrudgingly removes her tongue from its warm cavern to drag over Elsa's clit. Her lips close around the bundle of nerves and she sucks hard. Elsa mewls around the gag and her hips jerk. Anna knows she wants to cum so badly, but not yet. She sucks again and flicks her tongue over the nerves a few more times before pulling back with a slight pop.

"Cum for me Elsa," Anna whispers and quickly slips her tongue back into her. Elsa's walls clenches around her tongue as they quiver. A split second later and Anna's mouth is drenched in the older woman's warm cum. She can feel it dripping over her chin as she tried to drink up as much juice as she can.

Elsa screams around her gag as her body gets wrecked by the orgasm pulsing through her. She sees spots dance in her vision as the screaming dies down and her body stops contracting. Her muscles felt weak as they went slack.

Anna slowly moves away so she can release the blonde from her confinements. Her finger tips stroke over every part of the older woman's body as she undoes her bindings. Elsa lets her arms drape over freckled shoulders as she almost falls forward. Anna smiles and removes her gag, letting it drop to hang around her neck before kissing her softly.

The kiss they share is soft and filled with love. Even if they didn't go too deep into their fetishes tonight Anna knows that Elsa would appreciate the aftercare part of their love making.

Anna was stronger than she looked and Elsa was lighter than she looked. That didn't mean it didn't look a little weird when the shorter girl picked up the taller one and carried her to the bathroom. Elsa just weakly hugged the redhead as she turned the shower on.

Elsa stands on shaky legs as they enter the pleasantly warm water of the shower. She enjoys the feather light touches of the redhead as she cleans her. They share a kiss every so often and when their done Anna blow dries Elsa's hair for her. She liked taking care of the older woman as much as she liked making her scream.

"Thank you," Elsa says softly as Anna finishes combing her hair. Anna makes eye contact with her in the mirror.

"For what love?" Anna smiles kindly as she strokes Elsa's hair.

"For knowing just what I need and for always making me feel so loved," Elsa says as she looks down to her hands. She feels Anna move from behind her. Elsa lifts her head again and holds the girls hands as she moves to her side.

"Please let me finish," she whispers then stands and lets Anna sit down. Anna frowns but smiles as Elsa dries her hair and combs it before braiding them into her signature braids.

"We've been dating for years now."

"Since high school," Anna says and Elsa smiles as she nods.

"And we've been living together almost as long. I just love you so much and I couldn't ask for anyone better. Anna you can do so much better than me, but I want to be a little selfish and keep you for myself," Elsa says before taking a deep breath. Anna tilts her head and turns to the blonde.

"We've had our ups and downs and we've seen each other out our worst and best, but I'd like to ensure we keep being there for each other. I don't care what the people at work will think or say. I just, I," Elsa curses herself before dropping onto her knee and pulling out a small black velvet box from seemingly nowhere.

"I love you and I would really love to start calling you my wife," she finally says and Anna gasps at the ring the woman presents to her. For the first time Anna was speechless. Elsa swallowed thickly and bit her lip.

The yes that leaves Anna's lips was so soft Elsa almost misses it before Anna shouts the answer and wraps her arms around the blonde shoulders. After the hug Elsa slips the ring onto the woman's finger and they kiss lovingly.

So what if others needed extra stimulants in their lives? As long as both are into it what does it matter? Love was love and just because someone has a fetish there shouldn't be discrimination. Be it bondage or parts of a body, food or clothing. Everyone has a certain thing that turns them on. As long as it's consensual there was nothing wrong.

* * *

 **Sorry for that last paragraph but you get people out there that just don't understand some fetishes...**

 **FOR THE LOVE OF THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS THIS IS NOT AN OKAY FOR THINGS LIKE PEDOPHILIA OR NECROPHILIA OR THOSE _ILLEGAL_ THINGS!**

 **That is all!**

 **Reviews make me work faster and bring out more of these little gems! Also I am open to suggestions and come on...their FREE!**

 **X3**


End file.
